


心上人变成女孩子了，怎么办，急，在线等

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	心上人变成女孩子了，怎么办，急，在线等

0.

其实吧，严格来说，这个题目并不准确，应该是：如果能变成女孩子你愿意让你的好哥们儿爽一爽吗？是这样才对。　

“什么玩意儿……”金钟大翻了个白眼，“想出这么个主意怕不是脑子有包。”

然后关了贴子起床洗漱，坐车去机场和他那位姓边的同事出趟小差。

然后转天他就变成了女孩子。

  


1.

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

边伯贤正躺床上梦着呢，就被洗手间里一声凄厉惨叫吵醒，衣服都来不及穿，只穿条内裤跑了过去。

“咋啦咋啦咋啦！”他“咣”地踹开门，一眼就看见一个曲线玲珑大胸细腰的光屁股女孩子，划重点：光屁股。

靠幺……这梦有点儿刺激了吧。

那女孩儿和他对视几秒，抄起手边浴巾砸过去，“出去！”

“哎。”边伯贤掉头就走，门关上一半又打开，“你谁啊你跑我房间干嘛我我我告诉你耍流氓犯法！”

“……你才耍流氓！”

噼噼啪啪叮叮咣咣，洗手池上摆着的洗漱用具一一飞过来，边伯贤灵巧躲开，末了，从脑袋上拽下昨天穿得内裤，盯着女孩儿莫名熟悉的八字眉和猫咪嘴，眨巴眨巴眼，问：“钟大？”

金钟大瘪了瘪嘴，哇地一声就哭出来。

  


所以，他的同事一觉睡醒后真的变成了女孩子。

边伯贤掐了把金钟大脸上的肉，暗恋对象一边捂紧堪堪遮住胸部的浴巾，一边猛踹边伯贤的小腿胫骨，哎呦呵，真疼，那就不是做梦咯。他没忍住，诶嘿嘿淫笑几声，眼瞅金钟大又要暴走，他立刻躲开，隔着一米远的距离，语速极快说道：“我就是觉得挺漂亮你别踢我啊踢人好疼的你脚不疼吗。”

暴躁小猫想在线打人。

“怎么会突然变女孩子呢？”

暴躁小猫也想不明白，刚才睡醒去上厕所，等他——不对，等她往那儿一站，往裤裆里掏啊掏的掏半天也没掏出该掏出来的家伙，低头一看，胸前两团软肉实实在在遮了视线，再一摸，长家伙的地方啥都没有，腿间空荡荡，只留稀疏毛发——这点倒是没变——我谢你全家。

听完金钟大如此如此这般这般的诉说，边伯贤先是满脸疑惑加震惊，而后想起什么，脸都白了，再然后，一阵风似的夺门而出，跑到楼下便利店的垃圾箱跟前，扒拉来扒拉去，扒拉出一个空饮料瓶——

心，想，事，成，水？

“喝了这瓶神仙水，保你愿望定成真。”

边伯贤什么都想起来了，他盯着街上熙熙攘攘的车辆，又抬头看看酒店房间的窗户，隐约看见金钟大正扒着窗户也看他，瘦瘦小小的一圈轮廓，利落短发变成披肩卷发，巴掌大的脸似乎又小了一圈，胸前一对白花花的软肉呼之欲出……

淦……太疯狂了……

  


2.

两人出差是为了敲定合同最后的细节部分，谈判顺利，一天的功夫就搞定了，就剩回去请大佬签合同，大佬也很高兴，主动拨钱让他俩晚上陪客户喝酒吃饭唱卡拉OK。

边伯贤是个不会喝酒的料，客户劝得酒基本进了会喝酒的金钟大嘴里，酒过三巡，客户也喝得醉醺醺，大着舌头说起胡话，什么我们钟大又帅人又好怎么就没女朋友呢，还有什么缺不缺女朋友啊哥给你介绍，金钟大笑了笑没吭气，倒是边伯贤着急了，机关枪吐子弹似的说他这位同事脾气一点儿不好女孩子根本受不了的，还说金钟大给自己定了目标事业有成之前绝不结婚。猫咪嘴先生又是一笑——皮笑肉不笑的那种笑，盯着边伯贤轻飘飘发问：你怎么比我自己都了解我？边伯贤喉头一哽，原地转了180度，假装对墙上的塑料假花感兴趣。

幸好金钟大没再说什么，否则，就自己向来藏不住心事的毛病，铁定要被这只天性敏锐的猫察觉去。

好好好，他就是喜欢金钟大，怎么了，还不敢说，怎么了，谁规定喜欢就得说出来——

唉，说破天都改变不了自己是怂包的事实。

唱K地方离酒店不远，跟客户道别后，边伯贤半搂半扛着那只醉猫往酒店走。猫咪嘴先生酒品挺好，喝多了从来不折腾，就是爱撒娇，带波浪线的那种撒娇，撩得边伯贤不要不要的。

这会儿，金钟大又撒起娇，指着便利店说口渴，命令边伯贤快去给他买水。

边伯贤小跑着去了便利店，随便挑了两瓶能解酒的绿茶，结账时候店员变魔术似的递来一瓶饮料，说，先森，这是新口味的饮料，厂家促销哦，要来一瓶吗？边伯贤眯着眼睛瞧了半天，草莓味儿？行吧行吧，一块儿结了。店员嘻嘻一笑，好的先森，请问需要了解一下效果吗？啥玩意儿？喝饮料还能喝出效果来？正要问，金钟大在店外面扯着嗓子喊他，边白馅儿你买了没！我要渴死啦！

顾不得店员口中的效果，边白馅儿抱着三瓶饮料连忙跑出去。

两人坐在店外面的长椅上，金钟大捧着那瓶绿茶咕嘟咕嘟灌，边伯贤也口渴，捧着草莓味儿的新款饮料一口气喝了个干净。蓦地，身旁人咂咂嘴，先跟边伯贤甜甜一笑，再眯着眼睛含糊不清嘟哝，馅儿啊~我走不动了~你背背我嘛~

……又来！又撒娇！好肉麻！但是我喜欢~~~

就这样，撒娇最好命的小猫伏在边伯贤背上，毛茸茸的脑袋贴着他的肩窝，发梢蹭过耳朵蹭过下颌线，边白馅儿笑得像傻子。

“馅儿……”

“哎。”

“我们认识多久了？”

“咱俩同期，差不多七八年了。”

“这么久了啊……”小猫醉醺醺地嘀咕，突然扯边伯贤的头发，“你什么时候结婚！”

“哎哎哎！疼！你先松开！”

小猫乖乖松了手，脑袋往前伸，猫眼睛一瞬不瞬瞪他，“你是不是不喜欢女人？”

“……你巴不得我结婚？”

小猫摇摇头，“你结不结婚跟我有什么关系。”

“……”

“我打算买房，你再不结婚，份子钱就得给我买房了。”

……槽多无口啊槽多无口。

后来金钟大又嘀咕了什么，边伯贤没听清，也没听进去，他暗恋的人准备买房子，下一步就打算结婚了吧，兴许不久的将来会领着不知道从哪儿冒出来的陌生女人跟他说，馅儿，这我媳妇儿，快给份子钱。

思及此，边伯贤吓得打了个哆嗦，盯着背上那人睡过去的样子，很轻很轻地说道：如果你是女孩子该有多好。

如果你是女孩子，跟你说喜欢就不会吓到你，不会让你因为我们都是男人而为难。

  


3.

边伯贤和他的“女”同事坐在沙发上大眼瞪小眼。

咋办？这可咋办？难道一辈子都要做女人了吗？金钟大一头栽倒，撅着屁股，脑袋埋进靠枕里，嘤嘤嘤地哭。

“钟美啊——”

“啥？？？”

“钟大，金钟大先生，”边伯贤清了清嗓子，顺便偷瞄男款衬衫下的翘屁股——他知道这人屁股翘，没想到变成女孩子之后屁股更翘了，点赞，疯狂点赞b(￣▽￣)ｄ

“要不……我们去医院看看？”

“你疯了吗！”金钟大头也不回拿抱枕砸他，“打死我都不去！丢人死了……呜呜呜……”

边伯贤欲言又止，想来想去都不敢坦白，如果真的是因为喝了那瓶心想事成水，害金钟大变成女孩子，小猫不仅会打死他，可能还会恨他一辈子吧……

可是这样放任不管根本不是办法啊，何况下午的飞机回公司报道，眼瞅这边退房时间也快到了，金钟大没有任何要变回男人的迹象——

“在房间等我，哪儿都别去！”

边伯贤抹了把脸就走，风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士（给女朋友）买内衣不算变态，他去了！

下楼先延了几天住房时间，又给公司去电话借口金组长生病要请假，然后打车去商场给金钟大买齐女士衣服，从里到外一应俱全。

至于他是怎么鼓起勇气走进内衣店，又是如何说明尺码，我就不细说了，反正跟后来的事儿也没多大关系，本篇宗旨也只想让他俩为爱鼓掌，不如少说废话直接进入主题。

  


4.

但是边伯贤万万没想到后面还有更大的麻烦等着他。

金钟大蜷缩在沙发上急促喘着，两颊泛起诡异潮红，衬衫领口大开，隐隐可见胸前两点粉红，薄汗顺着脖颈下滑，一滴一滴滑落乳沟，而他伸向边伯贤的手也出了好多汗，手心那么烫，烫得人都打激灵。

“钟、钟大？”

“好热……”金钟大撑起软绵绵的身子试图站起来，但他双脚发软，站起来的一瞬间又跌倒了，跌进边伯贤的怀里，“阿贤，我好热……”

他一边说着，一边在吓傻的边伯贤身上蹭来蹭去——你知道发春的母猫吗？就是那种蹭来蹭去要留下气味的蹭法。

能感觉到贴在自己胸口的一对乳肉又软又大，也能感觉到怀里这具身体有多么柔弱，像片羽毛，大喘气都害怕把羽毛吹走。

“阿贤……阿贤……”

小母猫又不是猫了，蛇似的，缠着他，软言软语勾引他，两片薄唇吻着他的嘴角他的下颌线还有他的耳垂，阿贤，阿贤，怀里的温香软玉不停这么喊他，带电的撒娇尾音大大刺激了听觉神经。

边伯贤低头瞟一眼裤裆，小兄弟精神矍铄，啪，脑子里的弦断了，他一把按倒金钟大，手忙脚乱扯开衬衫，想都没想就直直舔过那对乳肉。

身下人也热情极了，两手扣住边伯贤的脑袋往胸前摁，两条又细又白的腿渐渐敞开，内裤中间的布料有一小片水渍。

他没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，金钟大那么热情很明显是想做什么，可是为什么要做呢？就、就出门两小时的功夫怎么突然成这样了呢？

该不会……是那什么心想事成水搞的？？？

边伯贤突然想起昨晚离开便利店时，无意瞟见店员的表情——你小子就享福吧——这种表情。

靠幺……何止疯狂，简直魔幻。

“阿贤？”

小母猫软绵绵地喊了声，眉头挑起，可怜又无辜看着他，仿佛在说，你还磨叽什么呢，你别磨叽了，快点来啊。

懒得再去管做完以后会不会被清醒的金钟大暴揍，边伯贤被欲望冲昏头，一手按着对方腿根，一手扶着自己胀大的性器官，看了眼腿间流着汁水的肉缝，咽了咽口水，一挺腰，把那根东西送了进去。

他想，他应该可以形容被紧致软肉包裹的滋味儿，但现实是他脑子一片空白，完全遵从本能在穴里抽插进出，公狗腰跟疯了似的，剧烈又激动的晃着，金钟大也被他顶得身形不稳，胸前白花花的乳肉跟随频率晃啊晃的，唔，最起码36D。

不消片刻，花穴就被他干得出汁，汁水四溅，相连的下体黏糊糊湿答答，穴里软肉抽搐着夹紧肉棒，边伯贤爽得闷哼出声，一把握住晃来晃去的白兔子，鼠蹊撞在对方两腿间发出啪啪啪的声音。

金钟大在他身下哼哼唧唧，一双猫眼睛没了焦距，也哭得红通通，哭得打起嗝，却仍要喊他的名字，阿贤，阿贤，一声声唤着，奶唧唧的嗓音喊得边伯贤耳根都发热，一副骨头都酥了。

“钟大……钟大里面好紧……”

边伯贤换了个角度，龟头在肉道里戳来戳去，也不知道戳到哪儿了，金钟大突然睁圆眼睛弓起腰，唔咿地喊了出来。他又戳了戳那儿，身下人腿根开始发颤，吃着肉棒的穴眼儿剧烈收缩，底部最隐秘的小口渐渐张开了。

他彻底发疯发狂，抱起金钟大搂在怀里，用观音坐莲的体位操干肉穴，他那根东西进得太深，次次顶开生殖腔入口，小小的、脆弱的入口吃下硬胀巨大的龟头，害怀里人哭得更厉害了。

“猫猫不哭……猫猫好乖……”

猫猫是金钟大的乳名，偶尔听钟大的哥哥喊过几次，换来对方蹙眉瞪眼，勒令他不许再喊，否则、否则绝交！

绝交是什么体位他不知道，他只知道观音坐莲的体位很爽，囊袋突突跳着，说不好什么时候就射进去了——

射进去？哇靠……要真的射进去，猫猫会怀孕吧，然后给他生下一窝小猫猫？

边伯贤让自己的脑补搞激动了，更加卖力操穴，原本紧致的花穴被他操得松垮，白浆都给捣出来，黏糊糊挂在穴口。

可是要真射进去，钟大就一辈子都是女人了——

不等他往下细想，怀里的猫猫哭唧唧说：“你别顶了……唔……好难受……我要告诉爸爸……阿贤欺负猫猫……”

……淦！

边伯贤打了个哆嗦，精液一滴不落射进花穴。

他喘着粗气盯着松松垮垮的穴口，穴口跟随主人呼吸一张一合，白汁几乎是被挤出来的，一团又一团，被他狠狠操过的小穴挤出来。

完了，完了完了完了，猫猫要给他生小猫猫了，猫猫一辈子都是母猫了……

  


5.

清晨第一缕阳光照进房间时，金钟大醒了过来，迷迷糊糊喊，边伯贤——边伯贤几点啦——该起床去机场了——

突然觉得身上特别沉，睁眼一看，他那位边姓男同事光着屁股搂着他，晨勃的器官硬邦邦顶着他的胯骨，再看看自己，身上最起码有八九处红紫，用屁股想都知道那是什么痕迹。

金钟大的脑袋瓜咔哒咔哒转了几圈，昨天干了什么，为什么干那种事，他全都想起来了。

靠……靠靠靠！

“啊啊啊啊——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”土拨鼠尖叫.gif

边伯贤又一次被吓醒，一咕噜就爬起来，惊恐不已盯着金钟大，平坦的胸部和长了小兄弟的胯部跃入眼帘，他咂咂嘴，可惜啊……

“可惜你妹！滚下去！”

“……哎。”

暴躁猫猫最麻烦。

  


6.

所以，做爱才是治疗方法？

扯淡！扯他妈巨无霸的淡！

两人也再一次坐在沙发上大眼瞪小眼，确切来说，金钟大气呼呼地瞪着边伯贤，边伯贤缩卵不敢吭气。

“反正……能变回来就行了嘛……”

“你闭嘴！”

“……猫猫——”

“嗯？”

“钟大脾气好坏——”

“嗯？？？”

“这也不让说那也不让说，什么都不让说干嘛跟审犯人似的……”

暴躁猫猫想立刻滴滴打人，可是腰酸腿也疼，更别说两腿间抽抽着疼，一想起昨晚干了哪些疯事儿，他就控制不住要打死边伯贤再自杀。

丢人啊，太丢人了。

但边伯贤后来还是一瘸一拐离开酒店——暴躁猫猫实在气不过，一脚踹在边伯贤屁股上，张牙舞爪威胁他敢把昨天发生的事说出去就敢跟他同归于尽。

看着骑在身上呲牙发狠的猫猫，边伯贤再觉得猫猫可爱也不能表现出来——命要紧啊。

  


7.

世事无常，万万万万没想到，他们还没下飞机金钟大又变成女孩子了。

边伯贤斜眼去看抱着他胳膊扭来扭曲哼哼唧唧发情的小母猫，虽暗爽，但仍有些无语凝噎。

就在去机场之前，他借口买饮料去了趟那间便利店，询问一通，店员皆不知晓他口中说得那位店员是谁，店长甚至拿出员工联络簿一一翻找，翻来翻去都没找到符合形容的长相。

见鬼了？恐怕是。

不过这并非眼前最棘手问题，最棘手的是金钟大又变成发情的小母猫，该如何解决，边伯贤心里一清二楚，可他又害怕对方变回来之后或许会更厌恶他，正犹豫着，身旁小猫踮起脚尖吻了吻他的嘴唇，娇滴滴问：“阿贤，你不送猫猫回家吗？”

一腔鼻血献大地，边姓男子欲化狼。

“那……我就送猫猫回家？”

猫猫欢快点头，“嗯！要阿贤送猫猫回家！”

感谢上帝！感谢佛祖！感谢真主安拉！

  


8.

昨天才尝过的身体此刻又品尝了一遍，边伯贤躺在床上享受猫猫主动用骑乘体位跟他做爱，软绵绵的身子要挨不挨，一对36D的大胸搁眼前晃来晃去，他看得胯下兄弟雄风大作，硬邦邦撑开嫩穴，害身上人又跟他撒起娇。

就算是梦也是极好的梦，诶嘿嘿。

倏地，金钟大趴在他身上，黏黏糊糊地撒娇，“猫猫好累啊，阿贤也动一动嘛~“

哎！阿贤这就动一动！

不过两次尔，原本粉嫩肉穴被操得嫣红熟烂，花唇也变得肥厚，淫乱地吐出黏腻汁水，内里软肉层层叠叠聚涌而来，夹得边伯贤欲仙欲死，疯了一般操干肉穴，猫猫在他身下好似荡妇，一双猫眼睛妖媚至极，魂儿都要被这双眼睛勾走了。

边伯贤把人翻过去用后背位操干，牙齿叼住对方后颈皮肉，一边在穴里抽送，一边语无伦次喊猫猫、喊钟大。金钟大也一声声回应他，阿贤，阿贤，喊个没完。

末了，他又射进去了，抱着金钟大或许会给他生下一窝小猫猫的幻想，脱口而出道：喜欢钟大，好喜欢。

可是他的钟大被高潮扰乱听觉，他说了什么一概没听进去，只会仰着下巴呻吟尖叫，亦只会紧紧搂着他，尖利指甲在后背留下道道暧昧痕迹。

  


9.

金钟大：我现在杀了边伯贤再自杀还来得及不？

  


10.

边伯贤：来不及了，生米已然煮成熟饭。

  


11.

一而再再而三的教训告诉边伯贤：金钟大一旦睡觉就会变成女孩子，除非跟他做爱，否则就不会变回来。

当然了，这一点金钟大本人也很清楚。

在连续熬了三个通宵之后，金钟大再也扛不住了，回家的地铁上一头栽倒在边伯贤肩膀睡了过去。自然而然，等他醒来，边伯贤面对的是正在发情的小母猫。

边姓男子早已熟门熟路，带着小母猫中途下车，直奔地铁站附近的情人旅馆。

恰逢周末，情人旅馆爆满，无论去哪间旅馆都能听到十分礼貌的一句“抱歉客人这边已经满员了哦”。

回家？来不及了。

依偎他的身体越来越烫，金钟大的意识都开始模糊，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，焦急又委屈地跟他说：阿贤，我好难受，你帮帮猫猫嘛……

边伯贤四下张望了一眼，不远处的小巷子位置偏也没有路灯，他一咬牙，抱着金钟大往那边走。

打野战这事儿放在从前是想都不敢想的，但跟金钟大变成女孩子相比，打野战真不算什么。

两人还没站稳，小母猫就扑过来咬他的嘴，边伯贤温柔又热情地回应对方的吻，搂紧怀中软绵身体，熟门熟路掀开衣摆揉捏乳肉。猫猫让他捏疼了，却不敢喊出声，咬着下唇向他投去抱怨的目光。

“猫猫怕疼啊……”

他故意舔弄对方耳垂，金钟大在他怀里打了个哆嗦，腿间花穴滴滴答答往下流水。

人生就是timing，边伯贤深谙此理，抬起金钟大的一条小细腿，肉棒在湿漉漉的花穴上蹭了蹭便顶进去。耳边传来一声压抑的呻吟，胯下兄弟硬是被勾得胀大一圈，穴里褶皱被撑平，像不合适的肉套子，紧紧包裹粗大的性器官。

金钟大枕着边伯贤的肩膀，一边为快感沉沦，一边挺起胸前乳肉去蹭对方胸口，喘息粗重的男人干她干得太狠，她快站不住，只得跟男人求饶，可是男人哪里肯轻易放过她，把她翻过去，掐着她的小细腰从后面操干，屁股被撞得啪啪作响，又粗又长的器官在穴里横冲莽撞，小腹都被顶起鼓包。

“猫猫……好喜欢猫猫啊……”男人在她身后叹息般说道。

她艰难地回过头，一眼便看见边伯贤满是欲望的双眼，以及眼中炽热真诚的情谊，她问：“阿贤有多喜欢我？”

男人吻了吻她的唇角，用比温泉水还温柔的声线低语：“好喜欢……全世界最喜欢……”

说着，硬胀器官顶开深处小口，卡在那儿突突跳着射精。

金钟大觉得下面像关不住的水龙头，汁水喷涌，腿根都湿了。

在边伯贤怀里睡过去之前，她想，是因为我能变成女孩子才喜欢我吗？是的吧，毕竟，在他是男孩子的时候，阿贤从来没有表达过喜欢呢。

  


12.

金组长觉得自己快人格分裂，早上醒来想暴打边姓男同事，不到中午就琢磨什么时候才下班什么时候才能睡觉，然后下班在地铁上睡一小会儿，清醒之后便如愿以偿。

他是不是疯了……

  


13.

他不是疯了。

他只是被边伯贤在他身上发疯的样子勾引。

炙热又疯狂，温柔也情深。

睁眼闭眼都是那副样子的边伯贤。、

挥之不去。

  


14.

日子一天天过去，两个人开始习惯这些，习惯金钟大睡醒后变成女孩子，习惯在住所在情人旅馆在任何隐蔽场合做出疯狂至极的举动。

可还是有变化，边伯贤发觉，金钟大渐渐避开他，虽然还是和他一同乘地铁然后睡觉然后变女孩子，但身为男人时，猫咪嘴先生的态度非常冷淡，说出口的每一句话都透着公事公办的语气，从前还跟他天南海北的聊，如今出了工作，什么都不跟他说了。

是发现什么了吗？碍于麻烦还没解决，所以不好和自己撕破脸。

边伯贤忧心忡忡，思来想去好几天，决定把真相告诉金钟大。

哪怕真相揭穿之后被对方讨厌，也不要猫猫对他冷淡。

照例到了下班乘地铁的时间，边伯贤做了几个深呼吸，郑重其事说道：“钟大，你一会儿先别睡觉，我有话跟你说。”

金钟大打量他几眼，猫眼睛目光灼灼，却没反对，点点头说好。

  


一路焦躁不安抵达住所，边伯贤一口气喝了一大杯水，闭着眼闭得紧紧的，对金钟大坦白从宽。

“钟大能变成女孩子全是我害得，是我不好，我在便利店被店员推销买了心想事成水，喝了以后许愿钟大要是变成女孩子就好了，没想到愿望真的成真，害钟大苦恼到现在，都是我的错，对不起，我错了，我一定想办法让钟大恢复正常，在那之前，钟大别不理我。”

他气都不带喘吧啦吧啦说完这许多，睁开眼，金钟大抱着胳膊不说不笑。

“钟大？”

“这就是你要跟我说的话？”

“嗯……”

金钟大冷哼一声，“你觉得我会信你吗？”

边伯贤摇摇头，“不会，但这真的是真的。”说罢，噔噔噔跑去卧室翻出那个饮料瓶子——去便利店之前顺便把那瓶子也从垃圾箱里刨出来带回家，他递给对方，看着那人两道浅眉从拧紧到放松再到不可思议地挑高，“我没有骗你吧——哎你找什么呢？”

“刀呢？我砍了那个王八蛋！”

“……杀、杀人犯法。”

“你闭嘴！”

“哎。”

暴躁猫猫只是嘴上暴躁，却没有滴滴殴打边伯贤，似乎在消化这件事，他一字一句问：“为什么不早告诉我？”

“怕你生气。”边伯贤老老实实答。

“那个店员还能找到吗？”

“找不到了，都说没人见过他。”

“……你能不能再许一次愿？”

“可是没有神仙水了……”

“……你叫我以后怎么结婚！房子我都准备买了！”

“要不，咱俩凑合过算了……”

金钟大听了想打人，一边默念打人真的犯法，一边咬牙切齿道：“边伯贤你跟你的右手过去吧！”

他说完就要走人，却被一把扯回来，边伯贤红着眼睛说：“可、可我真的喜欢你。”

“喜欢我什么？”他拂开紧攥自己衣袖的那只手，冷笑着问，“喜欢我能变成女孩子是吗？”

“不是的，”边伯贤掷地有声地答，“女孩子也好，男人也罢，从一开始我就喜欢你的……我不敢说是害怕你会困扰，会、会讨厌我——”

“你觉得我现在就不讨厌你吗？”

一句反问生生把边伯贤后面没说完的话噎回去，他像被遗弃的小狗，不敢说话，却不肯松开抓住对方的手，似乎一旦松开就再也抓不住了。

就这样对峙了许久，金钟大叹口气，说：“你让我回去想想——”

轰隆一声雷鸣，闪电划破夜空，暴雨倾盆而下。

金钟大：淦！

边伯贤：天助我也。

  


15.

边伯贤抱着枕头站在床边，冲金钟大委屈巴巴眨了眨眼，小心问道：“如果我能帮钟大变回原样，钟大会接受我吗？”

猫咪嘴先生拎着边姓男子的后衣领把人扔出卧室，关上门之前，呵呵冷笑，“除非明天睡醒我还是男人。”

咣当，卧室门关上了，边姓男子对门嗟叹，而后躺在沙发上抱着手机打开论坛，编辑了一篇贴子，题目为：喜欢的人经常在线暴躁，可是为爱鼓掌的时候又很爱撒娇，怎么办，急。

看一眼紧闭的卧室门，再看一眼没有回应的贴子，边伯贤拉高被子盖住脑袋，像嘤嘤怪那样嘤嘤嘤起来。

  


16.

转天清早，金钟大坐在马桶盖上看着胯下的小兄弟，沉痛地给爸爸去了电话。

“爸，是男人是不是就要说到做到？”

“儿子你是不是搞大哪个女孩儿的肚子了？”

“……爸您早安，爸我挂了。”

  


17.

[灌水][灌水][灌水]喜欢的人经常在线暴躁，可是为爱鼓掌的时候又很爱撒娇，怎么办，急。

RT

  


1#

楼主你要是唠这个我可就不困了啊

  


2#

楼主说出你的故事（塞话筒）

  


3#

母胎solo等一个恋爱经验

  


4#

谢谢大家我们已经在一起了！(*╯3╰)(*╯3╰)(*╯3╰)

  


5#

这是我见过最短的论坛体

  


6#

+1 @管理员 出来删帖！

  


18.

你这房子有你本来该给我的份子钱，所以我住进来理，所，应，当。

逻辑鬼才吧你（棒读）

谢谢夸奖。

……客气客气。

  


19.

可惜了了，买来那么多好看的女款内衣呢。

边伯贤你竟然没有被当成变态抓起来。

我要是被抓起来你现在上哪儿爽。

你……别、别顶那儿了……

  


  



End file.
